


Enough

by jipyeong



Category: Start-Up (Korea TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessional Sex, Confessions, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jipyeong/pseuds/jipyeong
Summary: Jipyeong thought the letters and the plant were already enough for him. Turns out, he needed more.
Relationships: Han Ji Pyeong/Seo Dal Mi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Enough

Jipyeong glances over his car’s shotgun seat, checking the money tree and the letter box as if they will vanish. He doesn’t want that to happen, as they are the only things left from him.

“This is enough.”

It was the morning after he went to Dosan’s house, drank with him, and spent the night there. He was only planning to take back the letters Dosan kept for the past three years, but he ended up sleeping at Dosan’s room. Seeing Dosan and her mom preparing breakfast for the family and for him, Jipyeong realized that it was enough for him: to take back the letters and keep the plant. Even then, he still lost over Dosan.

As he wipes the tears that are coming out of his eyes, he starts the engine and drives his way back to his place.

\--

If he were being honest, he thinks it’s unfair.

The person who spent a year exchanging letters with Seo Dalmi, the one whom he adores so, so much to the point that he can sacrifice his happiness for the sake of hers, was Han Jipyeong. It was Jipyeong who gave Dalmi comfort when she needed it. It was Jipyeong who was there when there’s no one with her. It was him.

But it wasn’t always him.

Right now, he knows that he isn’t the person Dalmi likes. Just like he said, those big hands of Dosan beat their memories. And it pains him. It hurts him so much. That’s why he’s distancing himself from the love of his life.

Jipyeong walked toward his bed and lied down. He turns off his phone after messaging Dongcheon that he will not go to work (for the second time in his entire career) and closes his eyes.

He knows that sleep won’t help him with his heartache right now, but he needs it. Besides, his head is still aching from the hangover caused by last night’s happening.

\--

He was awakened by the continuous knocks on his door and rings on his doorbell. He grunted, not wanting to talk to someone right now, but he is annoyed at how persistent the person on the other side is. Why does this person think Jipyeong is home? No one’s answering them so why bother?

Jipyeong looks through the screen of his intercom, and his eyes widened at who he saw.

“Seo Dalmi-ssi?”

Jipyeong opens the door, confusion evident on his face.

“Seo Dalmi-ssi, what are y–” Jipyeong was cut off by Dalmi’s lips on his, and he was taken aback by what Dalmi did. His eyes widened at the sudden contact, frozen on the spot.

It was just a short and steady kiss. No one moved for five seconds until Dalmi released his hand from Jipyeong’s shirt collar and removed the touch of each other’s lips.

“You fool.” Dalmi starts talking. “It’s you whom I like.” she smiled.

Jipyeong’s face went from confusion to disbelief. “What.. what are you saying?” He thinks he misheard Dalmi.

She looks at him in the eye. “I like you, Mr. Han.” she said as she closed her eyes and went for a kiss. This time, there is no hesitation on both of their touches.

Jipyeong’s movements are careful and intimate. He moves his lips, nibbles on Dalmi’s from time to time while cupping Dalmi’s face with both hands. He was so,  _ so  _ gentle with her, taking his time in kissing the other.

Dalmi, on the other hand, wraps her arms around his neck as if the contact is very familiar with her, when in fact it was her first time doing this with him. She pulls him closer, making the small gap between them close.

Jipyeong broke the kiss minutes later. Both of them are gasping for air, but Jipyeong’s mind is preoccupied with the series of events happened at his very place.

“What the hell just happened.” he spoke out loud.

Dalmi laughs at Jipyeong’s reaction. “We just kissed.”

“We just kissed.” Jipyeong repeated what Dalmi said.

“Yeah, we did.” she smiled.

Jipyeong mirrors her smile, but then his vision became blurry. He didn’t notice he’s already crying until he felt Dalmi’s fingers on his cheeks.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Concern was evident in her tone.

“No, it’s just.. I thought..”

“You thought I still love Dosan?” Dalmi asked.

“I thought I had lost you already.”

Dalmi started crying as well. They were both crying and wiping off each other’s tears in the hallway. They were hoping no one would walk past by them, but to be honest, they don’t mind at all.

After all the tears had been shed, Jipyeong held Dalmi’s hand and took her to the living room after he closed the door. He let Dalmi sit on the couch and then he sat beside her. Their fingers are still intertwined.

They stayed like that for a while. Jipyeong was looking at Dalmi so dearly, as if she is just a fragment of his imagination because he never thought of seeing Dalmi today and even kissing her  _ twice. _

There was also this look on Dalmi’s eyes that shows how much she adores the other. It was the same look when she was doing something he likes, especially when it’s about work.

Jipyeong never thought he’d see her look at him like that. He remembered how terrified she looked when she found him beside the tree in front of her grandmother’s old corndog shop, holding her letter to Nam Dosan, who was apparently, Han Jipyeong.

He never wanted to see her with those eyes again.

After a few minutes, he moves closer to Dalmi, their hands holding still, and he initiated the kiss. It was similar to the last kiss they’ve shared, but more eager. Maybe it was because of the wasted years that they’re trying to make up for, or the missed chances of letting the other know what she feels for him, but Dalmi kisses Jipyeong deeper.

Jipyeong then nibbles on Dalmi’s bottom lip, removing one of his hands form Dalmi’s to assist her head in lying down on his couch. He gets on top of Dalmi then, not breaking the kiss.

When Jipyeong bites Dalmi’s lower lip, the latter moans, letting Jipyeong’s tongue enter her mouth. Dalmi gasps at the contact, but then gets used to it. They continue kissing until they felt suffocated over their clothes.

Jipyeong broke the kiss and tried to remove his necktie. Dalmi then noticed what Jipyeong is doing and helped him in undressing himself. After a while, Jipyeong’s bare chest was exposed, and Dalmi catches the other’s lips while letting her hands explore Jipyeong’s back.

Jipyeong’s kisses went lower, kissing Dalmi’s jaw, neck, and collarbone. He took his time pecking Dalmi’s neck as she arched and gave more access to her neck for Jipyeong. Dalmi inhales deeply as she feels Jipyeong marking her neck.

“Mr. Han..”

Jipyeong whispers to Dalmi’s ears and nibbles her lobe. “Call me by my name.”

“Jipyeong-ssi..” she moans.

Jipyeong pulls up the hem of Dalmi’s shirt, asking for permission to take it off. Dalmi then puts her hands over her head for him to easily remove the shirt from her. After that, Dalmi’s hands cupped Jipyeong’s face and pulled him for another kiss. They can’t seem to get over each other’s taste. And they wanted more.

Jipyeong thought the letters and the plant were already enough for him. Turns out, he needed  _ more. _

With the limited space the couch can only offer to them, Jipyeong spreads Dalmi’s legs around his waist and carried the woman to his bedroom. He did that without breaking the contact, their foreheads touching, having little space between his lips and hers.

They didn’t know how did they get into Jipyeong’s bedroom without stumbling upon the objects on Jipyeong’s house, but they didn’t think more about it. Jipyeong laid Dalmi down on his soft and huge bed with cautious, as if Dalmi is made of glass that can be broken without proper care. He looks at Dalmi in the eye, parting the hair that is covering Dalmi’s face.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Dalmi smiled at his remark. It was as if he’s just stating a fact at what he’s currently looking at, not minding Dalmi’s reaction. On the other hand, Dalmi’s face started to blush. She was getting dizzy over his scent and his words. Dalmi then closed her eyes and pulled Jipyeong once again for a kiss. After a few minutes of kissing, Dalmi felt a touch on his back, sending shivers to her body. She arched her back for Jipyeong to gain access on the hook of her bra and letting him remove it for her. Dalmi was so  _ exposed  _ right now and she’s getting embarrassed, but the moment her eyes land on Jipyeong’s, she felt safe.

With Jipyeong’s stare as if she’s the most wonderful thing he has seen throughout his 36 years of existence, she felt at ease.

She knows she’s in the right person.

Jipyeong broke the eye contact and started kissing Dalmi’s neck again, then going down to her collarbones and  _ down _ . He kneads on her left breast while sucking on her right. Dalmi gasps at the sudden yet intimate contact, arching her back due to pleasure. Jipyeong then moves to the other breast, sucking on the left while massaging the right. It went for minutes and Dalmi is feeling  _ ecstatic.  _ All of the years of waiting for the Nam Dosan from the letters are worth it, she thought.

“Han Jipyeong!” she pleaded.

Jipyeong moves down, placing kisses on her belly down to her pants. He looks at Dalmi for a while, his eyes asking for permission. Dalmi nods, and Jipyeong proceeds to unbuttoning Dalmi’s pants and pulling them off along with her underwear. Jipyeong then removes his remaining garments and places himself on top of Dalmi. He started to kiss Dalmi’s jaw, ear, down to her neck once again. 

Dalmi takes note about how Jipyeong enjoys kissing her neck, and will try to wear tops that expose her neck to work the next time she goes to Sandbox. 

Dalmi gasps at the contact from her and his lower half. His dick was brushing off of her exposed female pubic part. She can feel Jipyeong’s manhood twitching between them and she’s getting overwhelmed by the touches. 

“Han Jipyeong.. please..” She tried to speak despite her moans coming out of her mouth. 

Jipyeong smiles at her and kisses her cheek. He then moves his mouth to her lips and claimed Dalmi’s mouth again. 

As they continue to kiss and it gets deeper and deeper, Dalmi feels Jipyeong entering inside her. She started moaning so loud with the stimulation she’s feeling, scratching Jipyeong’s back with her fingernails, and spreading her legs around his waist. 

She closed her eyes and tried to breathe properly. Jipyeong waited for her to adjust, breathing deeply with the touch. 

That’s it. They’re doing it. 

Jipyeong still could not believe that Dalmi likes her back but now, they’re on his bed, bodies connected to each other. 

As Dalmi felt less pain, she started moving. Jipyeong was taken aback, gasping for air. 

“Dalmi, wait—”

Jipyeong’s voice was overpowered by Dalmi’s screams and moans. Jipyeong catches up to the rhythm that Dalmi has started, then Jipyeong moves faster until Dalmi couldn’t catch up. 

Dalmi then catches Jipyeong’s mouth and tasted him. He tasted sweet, but not too sweet, and it was perfect for Dalmi’s preference. 

\--

Dalmi thinks they are meant to be together. 

She thinks that they match and complement each other’s personality and preference. 

Just like how Jipyeong is cooking eggs right now, with the yolk half-cooked, which she prefers but her grandmother doesn’t get, she already knew that he understands her. 

She already knew that they could live together for the rest of her life. 

“You’re up,” Jipyeong said as she saw Dalmi standing behind her. He approached her and kissed her on her forehead. “Did you get a good sleep?” 

“Yes,” she said. “It was too good.” she smiled. 

Jipyeong mirrors her smile and lets her take a seat. He then placed the food he cooked a while ago and sat beside her. It was the first time Jipyeong ate breakfast with another person, and he feels blissful. Out of all the people he could have breakfast with, it was with the love of his life, his greatest love, Seo Dalmi. 

“Dalmi-ssi.” 

“Yes?” she asked. 

“I forgot to tell you this yesterday,” he said. “I like you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut fic so please bear with me T___T i hope u like it tho!! also plz do note that i havent edited this its really a raw version of my writing apologies for any mistakes T___T gn i will be sleeping now


End file.
